Vella
by miss.akasha
Summary: Alors que le Scooby Gang affronte la déesse Gloria, voila que Buffy apprend l'existence d'une autre Déesse à Sunnydale...


Vella  
  
Personnages : Buffy, Willow, Alex, Anya, Tara, Spike, Dawn, Giles, Vella, Gloria  
  
Situation de la fic dans la série : ma fic se situe au cours de la saison 5, Buffy a découvert le corps sans vie de sa mère, Spike, qui est toujours handicapé par sa puce, lui cache toujours ses sentiments, Gloria est à la recherche de la Clé et Riley est déjà parti.  
  
Résumé : Buffy, ne pouvant vaincre la déesse Gloria toute seule, fait appelle à Vella, une autre déesse. Celle ci va lui révéler un secret concernant l'un des proches de la Tueuse.  
  
Il était un peu plus de minuit lorsque toutes les lumières d'une maison située au 1630 Revelo Drive à Sunnydale s'éteignirent. A l'extérieur, un homme fixait une fenêtre du premier étage où, peu de temps auparavant, il pouvait apercevoir la silhouette de la jeune femme qui entravait son esprit depuis quelques semaines déjà. Il alluma une cigarette et se replongea dans ses pensées. On le distinguait à peine dans la nuit qui enveloppait la ville. La lumière de la lune se reflétait sur ses cheveux blonds platine et sur son visage d'une extrême pâleur. Son nom : Spike, ce fut un vampire cruel et sanglant, mais une armée de commandos lui était tombée dessus l'année passée et lui avait implantée une puce dans son cerveau l'empêchant, ainsi, de faire du mal aux humains. Au bout de quelques minutes, il partit et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de Sunnydale.  
  
Buffy, la Tueuse de vampires et autres créatures sortant tout droit de l'Enfer, s'était couchée il y a quelques minutes, mais ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Elle se remémorât les évènements de la soirée : il y a deux heures, elle était partie en chasse, éliminant une bonne dizaine de vampires, et quelques démons, déjouant, ainsi, leurs plans pour faire régner le chaos sur la Terre. Une soirée normale pour une Tueuse. Mais un problème, plus important à ses yeux, la préoccupait. Non seulement sa mère était décédée quelques semaines plus tôt, mais en plus une Déesse la poursuivait dans le but qu'elle lui révèle qui était sa Clé. Chose que Buffy n'aurait fait pour rien au monde, étant donné que cette Clé était sa jeune sœur, Dawn. En effet, celle ci n'était pas vraiment la sœur de Buffy, en fait, elle était une source d'énergie très puissant capable d'ouvrir les portes inter dimensionnelles crée par des moines tibétains, elle avait été confiée à la Tueuse en tant que sœur et avaient adapté sa mémoire, ainsi que celle de ses mais les plus proches. Buffy devait trouvé un moyen pour contrer les plans de la Déesse afin qu'elle sorte définitivement de sa vie et de celle de Dawn. Mais, hélas, pour le moment aucune des tactiques proposées par le Scooby Gang n'avait fonctionné. Gloria était invincible. A force de réfléchir sur ses multiples responsabilités de Tueuse, de sœur et de tutrice, Buffy finit par plonger dans un sommeil profond.  
Le lendemain, un rayon de soleil qui passait entre les rideaux la réveillât, tout en grommelant, elle se leva et se dirigeât vers la salle de bain, puis, s'habillât avec un pantalon de cuir noir et un débardeur de la même couleur. Au passage, elle frappât de coups légers à la porte de Dawn et descendit lui préparer son petit déjeuner. Quelques instants plus tard, on frappât à la porte d'entrée : - « Salut Buffy ! Dawn est-elle prête ? Il faut que je l'emmènes dans ce temple du savoir, plus communément appelé lycée...dit un jeune homme d'à peu près le même âge que la Tueuse, il était plutôt grand brun et les yeux marrons. Il portait une large chemise blanche dix fois trop grande pour lui avec un jean - Salut Alex ! Entre une minute, Dawn n'a pas terminé son petit déjeuner. - Mais si ! Je suis prête ! rétorqua une jeune fille qui sortait précipitamment de la cuisine. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle était vêtue simplement avec un tee-shirt blanc et un pantalon bleu. On y va, Alex ? - En route ! répondit celui ci, bonne journée Buffy ! - Bonne journée tout les deux...Dawn, sois sage, et écoutes ce que les profs te disent, hein ? - Ouais ouais, je sais, toujours écouter, faire ses devoirs, et blablabla... - Dawn... - Bon, on va être en retard, à ce soir Buffy !! » La Tueuse fermât la porte en levant les yeux au ciel. Après le départ de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami, Buffy décidât d'aller voir son Observateur, Giles, à la Magic Box, son magasin de magie : - « Salut tout le monde ! Déclara t-elle lorsqu'elle arrivât à destination - Bonjour Buffy ! dit une jeune fille blonde qui se tenait derrière le comptoir, Giles est dans l'arrière boutique, il voulait te voir...Bonjour ! Combien voulez vous dépensez ? » Ajoutât-elle à l'adresse d'un client Buffy sourit quand elle entendit la dernière réplique d'Anya, c'était un ex- démon de la vengeance qui se nommait Anyanka, mais, elle avait perdu tous ses pouvoirs et était devenue totalement humaine. Anya avait du mal à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie, et, mis à part Alex, son petit ami, il n'y avait que l'argent qui l'intéressait. Mais, le meilleur ami de Buffy l'aidait beaucoup en essayant de lui inculquer les règles morales les plus importantes. Il avait encore beaucoup de travail... Buffy, perdue dans ses pensées, arrivât dans l'arrière boutique qui constituait la salle d'entraînement de la Tueuse. Un homme était debout et remettait de l'ordre dans les différentes épées qui représentaient le trésor de guerre de Buffy. - « Bonjour Giles ! lançât la jeune fille - Oh ! Bonjour Buffy, répondit-il, il avait une quarantaine d'années et conservait toujours son style très « British » - Vous vouliez me voir ? - C'est exact, je voulais qu'on s'entraîne un peu, Gloria n'a pas fait parler d'elle depuis un moment, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se relâcher... - Oui, je sais...Toujours rien du coté des recherches ? - Non, étant donné que Gloria vient d'une autre dimension, mes livres n'en parlent pas. Mais nous trouveront une solution... » Durant toute la journée, Buffy enchaînât sauts périlleux, coups de pieds sautés, combats d'épées, et boxe...Mettant KO son entraîneur plus d'une fois...Vers 16h00, Dawn fit son entrée dans la Magic Box : - « Bonjour tout le monde ! - Bonjour Dawn, lui répondirent deux jeunes filles d'une même voix. L'une était rousse et de taille moyenne, elle portait une longue robe blanche qui lui descendait jusqu'au pieds. L'autre était brune et paressait plutôt timide, ses vêtements étaient simples : un pantalon marron et un tee-shirt de couleur blanche. - Ah ! Willow, j'ai un truc à te demander, répliquât Dawn en s'adressant à la jeune fille rousse, pourrais tu m'apprendre à lire dans les pensées des autres ? Willow était une sorcière, et sous ses airs de jeune fille réservée, se cachait un grand pouvoir magique. Elle et sa compagne, Tara, pratiquait la sorcellerie depuis quelques temps ensemble. - Non Dawn ! C'est trop dangereux ! On ne doit pas jouer avec la magie ! Les conséquences seraient horribles. - Ok ! Ok !...bon, tu peux toujours m'aider dans un exercice de maths auquel je ne comprends rien du tout ? - Pour les maths, y'a aucun problème, répondit Willow en souriant - Ah ! Les maths, j'ai toujours eut du mal avec cette matière...dit Alex en se dirigeant vers la table où s'était installées Dawn et Willow. - Ah oui ? Dans quelle partie ? Demandât la jeune sorcière - Dans les maths en général... » Deux heures plus tard, une Tueuse en pleine forme suivie d'un Observateur légèrement amoché et titubant sortirent de la salle d'entraînement... - « Je vous jure que j'ai pas fait exprès ! se disculpât Buffy - Je sais Buffy, mais tu aurais pu faire attention avant de me frapper avec ton nunchaku ... - Mais comment auriez vous voulut que je fasse attention avec les yeux bandés ?? - C'est justement pour ça que je te bande les yeux, pour que le noir ne t'empêche pas de frapper des démons, et non des victimes... - Ouais, ben, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait au point votre truc... - On reprendra cette discussion plus tard... - Bon, quelle heure est-il ?, demandât Buffy en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, quoi ! déjà 18h00 ! Dawn, tu as fais tes devoirs ? - Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, Willow m'y a aidé... - Bien, merci Willow, rassembles tes affaires Dawn, on y va - Ok, c'est bon. A demain tout le monde ! - A demain les Summers ! » Durant toute la durée du trajet, Dawn racontât en détails sa journée à l'école, Buffy insistât sur le fait que les résultats de Dawn devaient être correctes aux yeux du principal et des services sociaux pour qu'elle puisse devenir sa tutrice légale. Car si elle ne le devenait pas, les deux sœurs seraient séparées. Chose que ni l'une ni l'autre n'acceptait. A force de bavardage, elles étaient arrivées devant leur maison. Et pendant que Dawn était au téléphone avec Janice, sa meilleure amie, Buffy préparait le repas pour le soir, quand soudain quelqu'un entrât par la porte de la cuisine (bien que « défoncat » fut un mot plus judicieux), en hurlant avec une couverture sur la tête : - « Spike !! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? cria la Tueuse - Bonjour Buffy, répondit-il en souriant - Dégages de ma maison ou je te tue !, joignant le geste à la parole, elle se saisit d'un couteau de cuisine - Eh ! calmes toi ! Je suis venu te donner un renseignement... - Et depuis quand tu me donnes des infos sans que je te frappe ?? - Doucement Tueuse ! Si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, je m'en vais... - Non ! attend, c'est quoi ce renseignement ? - Ce soir, il est prévu un grand rassemblement de vampires, ils veulent invoquer un puissant démon - Où ? Quand ? Aller, accouche !! - Eh ! Tu ne me parles pas comme ça ! Je te rappelle que je suis William le Sanguinaire...Bon, ok...je fais une sorte de « pause » prolongée en ce moment...mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me parler sur ce ton... - Spike ! - Ok ! Ce rassemblement est prévu pour minuit ce soir, quant au lieu,..Je te le dirai uniquement si je peux venir avec toi... - Ca va...Je prépare mes affaires et on se retrouve à 23h00 à l'entrée du cimetière - Ca marche ! » Ceci dit, Spike se remit sa couverture sur le tête et s'éloignât en hurlant. Buffy le regardât traverser la rue et sourit lorsqu'il faillit se faire renverser par une voiture. Elle aurait du le tuer il y a déjà bien longtemps, mais c'était plus par pitié qu'autre chose qu'elle le laisser « vivre », en échange il lui fournissait des infos. Mais récemment, elle avait remarqué un changement dans le comportement du vampire, il était plus ... aimable, gentil. Il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête, mais, étant temporairement inoffensif, elle voyait mal ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Dawn apparut soudain sur le seuil de la porte de la cuisine et sortit la Tueuse de ses pensées : - «Buffy ? - Mmmmh ? Oui, qu'y a t-il ? - A qui tu parlais ? - A Spike - Il est venu ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? - En quoi t'intéresses t-il ? Et puis, tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec lui.... » Dawn poussât un grognement et retourna dans le salon où elle allumât la télé. Buffy finit de préparer le repas et lorsque les deux sœurs eurent terminé de manger, la Tueuse appelât sa meilleure amie : - « Bonsoir Willow - Oh ! Buffy ! Tu vas bien ? - Oui oui, super, dis-moi, ça ne te dérangerait pas de garder Dawn ce soir ? - Non, bien sur, on arrive avec Tara... - Merci, à tout de suite... » Buffy montât dans sa chambre pour se changer, troquat son débardeur et son pantalon moulant contre une tenue de sport de couleur noire, glissât 3 pieux et son arbalète dans son sac et descendit quand elle entendit des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée. Willow et Tara étaient arrivées : - « Merci Willow d'être venue... - Bah...c'est normal - Normalement, je devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps, juste quelques dégénérés de vampires à éliminer, je serais sûrement de retour avant une heure du mat' - Ok ! - Euh...pas de magie, hein ?....Et veilles à ce que Dawn se couche avant minuit - Ca marche ! Bonne chasse Buffy ! » La Tueuse sortit et se dirigeât vers le cimetière. Elle aperçu la silhouette de Spike qui l'attendais : - « Tu es en retard Tueuse - Et alors ? - C'est pas très poli... Buffy répondit avec un haussement d'épaules - Alors, on va où ? - Dans un entrepôt désaffecté à la sortie de la ville.» En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Alex et Anya qui se baladait au clair de lune. Le couple se proposât d'accompagner la Tueuse et le vampire. Ainsi, les quatre compagnons se dirigèrent vers un vieil immeuble désaffecté, non loin des docks. Buffy pouvait distinguer des ombres qui se mouvaient à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le groupe découvrit une porte à l'arrière de l'entrepôt et s'y introduisit. Dans une grande salle, ils aperçurent deux vampires qui maintenaient une jeune femme attachée à une table pendant qu'une autre lui mit une sorte de liquide sur le front. Puis, une dizaine de vampires entonnèrent une invocation. Mais ils ne la terminèrent jamais. En effet, la Tueuse et ses compagnons jaillirent du coin où ils observaient la scène, et en quelques instants les vampires n'étaient plus que des tas de poussières. Buffy délivrât la jeune fille : - « N'ayez pas peur, c'est fini maintenant...Alex, Anya, ramenant la chez elle s'il vous plait, pendant ce temps là, je vais faire le tour du bâtiment avec Spike pour voir s'il n'en reste pas un ou deux... - Bien sur, répondit le jeune homme - Eh ! Mais te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds Alex, elle a qu'a le faire elle même ! Répliquât Anya - Anya, s'il te plait, je t'ai déjà expliqué que sur Terre, il existe un truc très commode qui s'appelle esprit civique et qui permet de renforcer des liens entre des personnes... » Dit Alex Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir constater qu'il n'y avait aucun mort-vivant dans les parages, excepté Spike, Buffy se retrouvât chez elle, et se promit de parler à son Observateur de la chasse qu'elle avait menée ce soir qui s'est avérée plutôt fructueuse.  
Le lendemain, après s'être préparée et avoir emmené Dawn à l'école, Buffy se dirigeât vers la Magic Box : - « Salut Anya ! Tu vas bien depuis hier soir ? - Salut Buffy, oui, je vais très bien : on a eu beaucoup d'argent ce matin ! - Oh ! Est ce que Giles serait dans les parages ? - Dans les parages ? Où est-ce ? Non, il est dans l'arrière boutique - Ok, merci Anya. » Buffy fit le tour du comptoir et ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait là. - « Bonjour Giles ! - Bonjour Buffy, tout s'est bien passé hier ? - Oui, et c'est justement à propos de ça que je voulais vous parler, dit Buffy en s'asseyant sur le canapé qui se trouvait dans les coin - Ah bon ? Que c'est-il passé ? - Ben, Spike m'a dit qu'il y avait un rassemblement de vampires, alors j'y suis allée et ils étaient en train de faire un rituel. - Un rituel ? C'est étrange.... Pourrais tu me le décrire ? Demandât Giles en s'asseyant face à la Tueuse - Eh bien...ils avaient dessiné un pentagramme sur le sol, au centre ils avaient attaché sur une table une jeune femme. Un des vampires lui a mis quelque chose sur la tête, une sorte de liquide visqueux et puis une dizaine de suceurs de sang, qui se tenaient autour du pentagramme, ont commencé une incantation dans une langue bizarre. - Mmmm...c'est pas dans l'habitude des vampires de faire ce genre de chose. Je vais faire des recherches, appelle Alex, il va venir nous aider. - Ok ! » Répondit la Tueuse Et pendant qu'elle expliquait la situation à Alex, Giles allât chercher tous les livres pouvant servir dans ce cas de figure.  
Cela faisait bien deux heures que Buffy, Anya, Alex et Giles lisaient les livres, quand soudain, ce dernier rompit le silence qui s'était imposé dans le Magic Box : - « Tiens...Comment se fait-il que je ne m'en sois pas aperçut avant... - Aperçut de quoi ? Questionnât Alex - Eh bien, il est dit ici qu'une autre déesse séjournerait à Sunnydale... A ces mots, la Tueuse sentit ses jambes se dérobées. Elle n'arrivait pas à vaincre une divinité, mais s'il y en avait deux... - Quoi ?! s'exclama Alex, concrétisant ainsi oralement les pensées de Buffy - Attends ! répliqua Giles, il est aussi dit qu'elle était la déesse de la seizième dimension, respectée surtout pour ses grands pouvoirs psychiques. Mais elle était incapable de faire le mal sans avoir de remords, elle fut donc jugée par...mon Dieu ! Quel hasard ! - Quoi ? Par qui ? - Eh bien par ne autre déesse nommée Gloria ! - Gloria ?! - Oui, celle ci la condamnât à rester pour l'éternité dans notre dimension... Le nom de cette déesse est Vella. - Et en quoi le fait qu'il y est une autre déesse ici pourrait nous être utile ? Demandât Alex - Réfléchis Alex ! répondit Giles, un brin de colère dans la voix, on va retrouver cette déesse et lui demander son aide dans notre lutte contre Gloria, Vella ne pourra qu'accepter étant donné que c'est elle qui la condamnée ! - Ouais, ça peut fonctionner ! répliquât Anya - Et où est-ce qu'on la trouve votre Déesse ? demandât Buffy - C'est là que ça coince, personne ne la jamais trouvée. Il faut chercher une maison, assez grande, et abandonnée depuis longtemps. Hélas, ça ne manque pas dans la région ce genre de demeure... - J'en connais une, en dehors de la ville, près de la plage, personne n'y habite et on dit qu'elle est hantée, répondit Alex - Eh bien, allons rendre visite à ce fantôme » répliquât Buffy.  
A la tombée de la nuit, le Scooby Gang se dirigeât vers la maison qu'indiquait Alex. En apparence, cette demeure avait l'air abandonnée, son jardin qui l'entourait n'était pas entretenu, mais quand ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, ils s'aperçurent que la bâtisse n'avait rien d'abandonnée  
  
. Une décoration riche et luxueuse trahissait son hôte de marque. Le Scooby Gang fit quelques pas en avant quand deux voix les firent sursauter : - «Tiens, nous avons des invités imprévus...Que peut-on faire pour vous ? Lorsqu'elle se retournât, Buffy s'aperçut que c'était deux nains qui avaient parlés d'une même voix, ils devaient mesurer environ un mètre, étaient plutôt enveloppés, mais était richement vêtus. - Euh...pardonnez nous de ce dérangement, mais nous voudrions nous entretenir avec Vella - Et que lui voulait vous à Vella ? - On voudrait lui parler d'une déesse nommée Gloria...répliquât Buffy - Gloria ?...Après un moment d'hésitation, l'un des deux nains prit la parole : Sa Majesté Vella va vous recevoir, par ici, suivez nous. » Les nains déambulèrent dans des couloirs tous plus spacieux les uns que le autres, pour finalement déboucher dans une pièce qui se trouvait être le salon, où plusieurs nains se trouvaient. Au centre, installée sur un confortable canapé, était une jeune femme brune, avec de grands yeux verts, fine et paressait assez grande. Son corps était vêtu uniquement de voiles plus ou moins transparents de couleur bleue. Ses longs cheveux légèrement ondulés descendait en cascade jusqu'au sol. Physiquement, elle avait tout d'une Déesse et était différente de Gloria qui paressait plutôt vulgaire. Vella prit soudain la parle : - «Tu voulais me parler de Gloria, Tueuse... Sa voix était aussi douce et légère qu'un chant d'oiseau - Mais comment savez-vous...commentât Buffy, puis soudain se rappelant que Giles avait dit qu'elle possédait de grands pouvoirs psychiques, elle se tut soudainement, puis, la Tueuse reprit : c'est exact, votre altesse, Gloria est à Sunnydale et nous connaissons aucun moyen pour la détruire. Nous sommes venus ici pour implorer votre aide... Après un moment de silence, Vella reprit la parole : - Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je vais accepter de t'aider ? - C'est elle qui est responsable de votre malheur - Je vois que tu t'es bien renseignée sur ma vie .C'est exact, c'est elle qui m'a condamnée. Gloria est une vieille ennemie. Aussi, je vais accepter de te venir en aide. - Merci votre altesse, répondit Buffy avec un soupir de soulagement, que devons nous faire ? - Rien de spécial, préparez vous mentalement autant que physiquement et revenez me voir dans une semaine, à la prochaine pleine lune. Alors que le Scooby Gang prenait congé de son hôte de marque. La voix mélodieuse de Vella les interrompit : - Tueuse ! Viens me voir. A ces mots, Buffy indiquât d'un signe de tête aux autres qu'ils pouvaient partir, elle les rejoindrait plus tard. La Tueuse s'approchât de la Déesse : - Tu connais l'étendue de mon pouvoir, n'est ce pas ? D'un hochement de tête, Buffy lui répondit -Beaucoup de gens viennent me voir, afin que je leur prédise leur avenir. D'un simple regard, elle vérifiât que Buffy était toujours attentive à ses propos, puis continuât : - Quelqu'un de ton entourage est venu, il y a peu de temps, et m'a demandé s'il aurait un avenir avec toi. - Avec moi ? Mais qui ça ? - Réfléchis Tueuse, une personne autour de toi est amoureuse, ouvres les yeux Tueuse, et tu verras. Puis, d'un signe de tête, la Déesse fit comprendre à l'Elue que l'entretient était terminé. Buffy quitta la demeure de son illustre hôtesse, plongée dans ses réflexions. Qui pouvait être amoureux d'elle ? Dans son entourage... « Ouvres les yeux et tu verras », la dernière phrase de Vella résonnait dans sa tête. Spike se dirigeait vers la plage, quand soudain il aperçut une jeune femme blonde qui sortait d'une bâtisse apparemment abandonnée en marchant rapidement. Il eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière un buisson quand Buffy passât près de lui. - « Par l'Enfer ! Mais que faisait-elle chez Vella ? »  
La semaine suivante, la lune était pleine et se dessinait nettement dans le ciel couleur d'encre sans nuages. Tout le Scooby Gang était réuni à la Magic Box, ils prirent chacun une arme, et Buffy se munit de sa préférée : son arbalète. Puis, en silence, ils se rendirent chez la Déesse. Celle ci n'avait pas changé excepté que ses voiles étaient de couleur rouge cette fois ci : - « Nous sommes prêt votre Altesse, dit Buffy - Bien, savez vous où Gloria habite ? - Oui, je crois qu'elle a élu domicile dans un riche appartement de l'autre coté de la ville. - Un riche appartement ? Ça ne m'étonne guère des habitudes de Gloria. Je vous suis. » Et joignant le geste à la parole, Vella se leva et se dirigeât vers le Scooby Gang. Elle se tournât vers la Tueuse : - « Ferme les yeux et localise le lieu dans ton esprit. Tenez vous par la main», ajoutât-elle à l'adresse des autres membres du groupe. Buffy s'exécuta et, tout à coup, sentit comme un léger fourmillement dans tout son corps. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit la voix de Vella qui lui demandait d'ouvrir les yeux. Buffy et le Scooby Gang ne se trouvaient plus dans la demeure de la Déesse, mais à l'endroit précis que Buffy avait visualisé dans son esprit : - « Comment est ce que...commençât Alex, puis, comme l'avait fait Buffy auparavant, il se rappelât ce qu'avait dit Gilles à propos de Vella. - Extraordinaire ! S'exclamèrent Willow et Giles d'une même voix. - Génial ! » soufflât Anya. Ils se retournèrent et virent Vella qui les regardait en souriant. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la demeure de Gloria. La porte de l'appartement volât en éclat et Buffy et ses compagnons se ruèrent sur les moines serviteurs de la Déesse les éliminant les uns après les autres. Pendant ce temps, Gloria, vêtue d'une robe rouge sang, attirée par le vacarme de la bagarre se retrouvât face à Vella : - « Vella ? - Tu te rappelles de mon nom, c'est étrange... - Tu aurais du me dire que tu étais dans les parages, on aurait pu se payer un petit massacre ensemble...Ah non ! C'est vrai ! J'oubliais ! Tu as des « remords » quand tu fais le mal...Tu es indigne d'être une Déesse... - Ca suffit Gloria ! Tu vas payer cette condamnation injuste ! » S'en suivit un magnifique combat entre les deux déesses où Gloria essayait temps bien que mal d'éviter les objets que projetait Vella sur son ennemie au moyen de sa pensée. Les deux divinités s'entretuèrent usant tour à tour des puissants pouvoirs qui leurs étaient caractéristiques. Ce fut, finalement, Vella qui en ressortit vivante, mais très amochée. Elle allait mourir, elle le savait. Tous les membres du Scooby Gang qui avaient assisté à la scène se précipitèrent pour empêcher la déesse de tomber : - « Votre Altesse ! s'écriât Buffy - Assez ! Appelle moi Vella, tu m'as permis de me venger de cette infâme créature qu'est Gloria, et je t'en suis reconnaissante, merci, prononça la déesse dans un souffle tout en posant son profond regard sur Buffy - C'est à nous de vous remercier », parvint à articuler la Tueuse Vella se tournât vers le reste du Scooby Gang et, d'un signe de tête, leur demandât de la laisser seule avec l'Elue.  
Quelques instants plus tard, la lueur de vie qui animait les beaux yeux de Vella s'éteignit. Buffy portât le corps de la déesse jusqu'à sa demeure où ses nains pleurèrent toutes les larmes de leur petit corps. Puis, soudain, dans une gerbe d'étincelles et de lumière d'un blanc pur et aveuglant, Vella disparut. Un des nains, répondant au nom de Londra, leur expliquât, entre deux sanglots, que leur maîtresse avait regagné sa dimension natale où elle renaîtra. Le Scooby Gang se retirât, permettant, ainsi, aux nains de se recueillir. En chemin, Willow rompit le silence qui s'était installé : - « C'est triste tout de même - Oui, mais que veux tu, on n'y peut rien elle savait très bien se qu'elle faisait en se confrontant à une déesse aussi puissant que Gloria, répondit Giles - Au fait Buffy, que t'as t-elle dit quand elle nous a demandé de nous retirer ? questionnât Alex - Elle m'a révélé un secret, une identité - Une identité ? demandât Anya - Oui, la semaine dernière elle m'a dit que quelqu'un l'avait consulté et lui a parlé de moi - De toi ? - Oui », puis elle fit signe à ses amis que la conversation était close, laissant Anya et Alex perplexe. A quelques mètres de là, Spike avait tout entendu de la discussion du Scooby Gang et son regard, d'un bleu étincellent, se fixa sur la Tueuse et prononces dans un murmure : - « Alors, maintenant, tu sais... »  
  
FIN 


End file.
